


Sometimes It Matters

by unsettled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Past MJ/Peter, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, slight Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Peter’s nottiny,but Thor sure makes him feel like it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223
Collections: Unsettled's Kinktober 2020





	Sometimes It Matters

The thing about Thor is...

Well, he's not human.

Peter doesn't know if it's specifically an Asgardian thing or just a Thor thing, the size of him. He's bigger than any of the other Avengers, by far (well, Hulk, but that's different). Way bigger than Tony—Tony would hate to hear Peter say that—bigger even then Cap. Not just taller, but bigger, bulkier, larger in every possible way.

Maybe not every possible way; Peter hasn't exactly been able to make comparisons about  _ that. _

He's bigger than everyone else and freaking dwarfs Peter. Like, Peter knows he's not exactly tall or built or anything. He never has been, and while the bite gave him like, crazy abs and muscles and stuff, it didn't make him grow any taller, or bulkier. But Thor makes him feel ridiculously tiny; he can't even see over Thor's shoulder unless he's on his tip toes, how crazy is that?

Or, well, unless Thor has his hands under Peter's ass, holding him in place while Peter hooks his legs over Thor's hips and rocks up against him. But he's a bit busy doing other things to think about what he can see from this new vantage point. Things like clinging to Thor's arms, to his ridiculous biceps that seem bigger than Peter's  _ head _ when he flexes them. Things like kissing Thor, moaning into his mouth when Thor presses his tongue into Peter's mouth, even that large, nearly filling his mouth, god. It's even better when Thor's face is buried in Peter's ass, spreading him apart and licking into him, his tongue feeling as thick as two of Peter's fingers when it pushes into him.

Oh god, Thor's fingers— his hands are  _ huge, _ crazy huge; Peter puts their palms together sometimes, just stares at the way his fingers barely even touch the second joint of Thor’s, Thor smiling indulgently at him. He doesn't really get how hot it is to Peter, the whole size difference thing, but he's more than willing to cater to it.

But yeah, Thor's hands are huge, covering so much skin when he touches Peter, one hand covering the whole of one ass cheek, both hands meeting easily wrapped around Peter's waist— his fingers even almost touch when he's got them around Peter's throat. His hand nearly covers Peter's cock, and it's amazing to fuck into; he doesn't even care if it makes Thor laugh at him, how Thor can just hold his hand there and let Peter fuck into it, desperately, come without Thor doing anything more. Thor's hands are amazing.

Especially right now, like this, Thor slipping them up the crack of Peter's ass and rubbing over his hole. Just one in Peter can feel like so much at first, two of Thor's almost the same as three of Peter's. Peter gasps when that finger finally presses into him, his legs tightening around Thor. Thor tips Peter's head back and goes for his neck, his beard scratching over Peter's skin, and it always leaves the most widespread, excruciating beard burn, leaves Peter's skin so red it looks like he's blushing even when he's not. It's a good thing he heals so fast.

It isn't really gentle, the way Thor opens him up; it's not that it hurts, but it's firm, relentless, completely uncaring of how Peter squirms and moans and grabs at Thor's hair, pressing his face even more into Peter's neck. It isn't gentle, but it's really good and Peter's going to need it.

Everything about Thor is big.

Thor was always careful with him, at first; he's always been a considerate partner, and he'd worried. Sure, Peter could take him, but that wasn't always the same as actually enjoying it. Peter could take him, but it wasn't always easy. And that— that is just fine with Peter. That is more than fine.

It just took a while to convince Thor of that too. A long while that turned out to be well worth it, because once Thor did get it, did believe him, he also had a much better idea of what Peter could take. A much, much better idea of how much he could do to Peter, of when he could ignore the way Peter tended to sob when Thor first thrust into him, when he could put his full weight on Peter without worry, use his full strength without a second thought, when he could just bend Peter in half and fuck him senseless. Which is pretty much any time he wants to, and he takes advantage of it. 

Peter's  _ not  _ complaining. He's more than happy to have Thor's huge hands around his wrists, pinning him down; Thor's massive thighs between his, spreading him wide enough to feel the ache all along the inside of his legs; Thor's fingers in him, cock in him, bending Peter over whatever's nearest and fucking him until he almost thinks he might break. He doesn't, he never does, but it can start to feel like it when things are going really well.

Thor's got two fingers in him now, big, so big, and Peter doesn't have the patience for more. "Wall," he tells Thor, "Thor, come on."

"Not like this?" Thor asks, and this is great, it really is; Peter loves how easily Thor can just pick him up, carry him around and hold him in place to be fucked without even breaking a sweat. The bite may not have made him look like a brick house, but it did make him denser somehow, a lot heavier than he looks. Thor doesn't even notice.

But— "Yeah," Peter says, rocking back on Thor's fingers. "Wall, please."

Thor's got him up against a wall seconds later, Peter's back pressed into it and Thor looming over him, his torso covering Peter's. That's what he wants, why he wanted Thor to fuck him up against a wall— the way Thor's whole body can just blot Peter's out, press against every inch all at once and make him feel so overwhelmed and trapped and turned on. It's even better when Thor leans into him, or collapses on top of him after, the colossal weight of him suffocating Peter, pushing all the air out of his lungs. He always lets it go on as long as he can, gasping for breath and squirming what little bit he can before makes Thor get off him.

That's the other amazing thing about fucking Thor; Thor's  _ strong. _ They haven't really gone a round to see who actually is the strongest but it doesn't matter. Thor's strong, and Peter's strong, and they don't have to worry about holding back with each other. If Thor wants to keep Peter in place, he can, and Peter can let go and fight against his hold for real. Have it hold, for real. Maybe he's not trying with 100% of his strength, but it's only because he's not pushing himself, not because he's holding back.

And if Peter doesn't want to be kept in place, if Peter wants out from under Thor, he  _ can  _ lift him— something Thor seems to delight in, actually. The first time Peter had caught Thor's hand and just... held it there, both their muscles starting to strain, had pushed back and had Thor's arm actually give, Thor had lit up. Grinned and put his back into it a little more, and Peter had given it back in kind. That had actually turned into almost more of a wrestling match than sex, even if they'd both ended up getting off at some point.

Thor is wild about not having to hold back, not having to worry so much about being careful and gentle with these delicate, puny humans, so easy to hurt. Peter completely gets the appeal; the first time he'd come with MJ, he'd made the mistake of holding onto her arms and had left bruises that lasted for weeks. He'd felt awful, the high of coming immediately crushed by the tears in MJ's eyes, the careful, pained way she moved her arms. She hadn't blamed him at all, had told him over and over he didn't need to be sorry, but it was always in the back of his mind. Always a little thought, reminding him to be aware of where his hands were (on the bed, in the sheets, around his own arms, never on someone else when he came), always fretting about how tight he was squeezing his legs, how hard he was pushing down, how much he was being careless with his strength.

He doesn't have to worry about that at all with Thor. He can forget, can let go and come as hard as he wants, squeezing Thor between his legs and burying his hands in Thor's hair without wondering what damage he might be doing. He's only managed to bruise Thor once, and Thor had been ridiculous about it— pleased, freaking smug, wearing sleeveless shirts until the outline of Peter's hand had faded. The teeny tiny outline of Peter's hand, barely even wrapping halfway around Thor's arm, fuck.

Peter jerks when Thor pushes into him, his cock always feeling like it's going to split Peter in half, just rip him open. Digs his fingers into Thor's skin and presses his back hard against the wall and there's a good chance there'll be a dent in it when they're done. He can't ever keep quiet once Thor starts fucking him, every thrust forcing these grunts and moans and whines out of Peter; sometimes Thor puts his hand over Peter's mouth, massive, stretching nearly from ear to ear, and then Peter can be as loud as he wants, everything muffled into near silence. Not this time, though Thor kisses while fucking him, messy unfocused kisses that are almost just their mouths pressed together, breathing in each other’s noises. Because Thor's a bit of a talker, the closer he gets to coming; Peter has a vague idea of what he's saying after he'd asked Thor once, but they’re still not in english, the things Thor whispers into Peter's mouth, moans against his skin.

Thor gets his hand between them, wrapping it around Peter and jerking him off almost as fast as he's pounding into him; almost, because Thor has a thing about coming first, about feeling Peter clench down and squirm around on Thor's cock as he comes, Thor always groaning about how it's too much, he's too sensitive. But he does it nearly every time all the same, crazy god. This time's no different, Thor jerking into him as he comes, shooting off inside Peter and he can feel it;  _ everything's  _ big about Thor. Peter almost always has to deal with Thor's come dripping out of him the instant Thor pulls out, too much to stay in even if Peter clenches down hard. At least Thor is also almost always happy to take care of it for him, pinning him in place and licking it out of him until Peter's just about ready to come again. It's not his fault Thor is so good with his tongue!

They stay there for a bit, Peter crushed between the wall and Thor, Thor's broad hands smoothing over Peter's sides, covering him. Thor's head is resting against Peter's shoulder, and Peter takes advantage of it to kiss Thor's neck a bit, see if he can leave a hickey or two; he normally can't even reach Thor's neck unless they're like this.

Maybe Thor will carry him off to bed after this, Peter thinks, idly, worrying at one spot. Maybe he'll dump Peter on it and flip him over and eat him out that way, wait until Peter's ready to beg to come and then just slide right back into him. Drop down on top of Peter and fuck him like that, burying him in the sheets and not given Peter even the space to rub off, to take a full breath, covering him completely.

And if he doesn't, if he just sets Peter on his feet here and makes him freaking walk to the bedroom—limp—watches him and tumbles into bed after him, pulling Peter on top of him, legs spread over Thor's thighs, perched almost precariously and held in place by Thor's hands while Peter rides him, well— that's pretty good too.


End file.
